1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposal facility for loading a container of large dimension which is opened at its upper portion. It relates more particularly to a perfected disposal facility.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The loading of a container can present certain difficulties of material handling when the container is of large dimension and/or when the elements to be loaded are heavy or cumbersome. In certain cases, the person loading the container is not experienced and/or does not have available a specific apparatus or machine adapted for material handling i.e., a crane, a loader or any other universal machine. Such a situation occurs, for example, when containers are installed in public places so that population can dispose of cumbersome objects. The solution commonly adopted includes a platform with an edge in the vicinity of an upwardly open upper portion of the container, thus making it possible for any person to throw objects therein.
A loading platform presents numerous disadvantages. The provision of a platform requires substantial and costly construction. Furthermore, the place occupied by the container, the platform and its access ramp is relatively substantial, and the installation is not movable. Because the platform is level with only one lateral edge of the container, the loading is always carried out on the same side and the container is not filled in a uniform manner. Often, objects pass between the container and the edge of the platform, and it is necessary to clean the location frequently. Finally, a platform may be dangerous to surrounding property or people, particularly children.
Furthermore, known installations for collecting public waste are not properly suited for urban use because they do not respond to the most elementary criteria of health safety, architectural quality and environmental management.